Divine
by smolragebaby
Summary: How did it happened? He didn't know. But does it really matter? All that matters is that Titus- his Titus- was alive, living and breathing directly in front of him and Sphintus had no intentions of ever changing it. Sequel to I am


Sphintus was caught off guard by the sight before him.

Porcelain skin he had enjoyed touching lightly as if the other was a fragile doll ready to break should his rough hands press too harshly.

Blonde hair that, while long and untamed, would still likely result in the same soothing experience should he run his hands through it.

Blue eyes that capture the very sky with their intensity and gaze, inviting him to soar alongside him, away from the gaze of all who knew them.

Yes, it was him, Titus Alexius. The once arrogant boy that had somehow managed to enrapture his heart.

How he was here after being dead, Sphintus did not know. But he left himself little room to question this divine miracle. All that mattered was that he was alive now and the healer would not waste the opportunity by just standing around.

Marga rushed out first and he was quick to follow behind, tackling them both to the ground with Aladdin soon joining.

Wrapping his arms around the lad, Sphintus took in every sensation the boy could offer. Yes, his skin was still unbelievable smooth for a boy and his hair just as luscious as before. He smelled softly of incense and a plethora of various flora. It took little effort to pull the blonde close, sprinkling gentle kisses across Titus' face and neck now that he was in his grasp. Tears leaking from his eyes with each kiss connecting to warm living flesh.

"Guys. Guys, please. I need to get up." Titus was enjoying the attention, yet preferred to not be laying on the ground to receive it. All three reluctantly let go and allowed the new magi to stand, adjusting the silk cloth. Every nerve in Sphintus' body wanted to resume his advances on the other; however, Marga was first. Titus picked her up, hugging her tightly and apologizing for leaving her alone as he did. She assured him that it was alright. Before his attention could be turned to towards the Heliohapt boy, he was approached by the Captain of the Fanalis Corp. No doubt the two would have business to discuss.

But if he had to wait, he would.

* * *

He did not expect that he would have to wait until nightfall. With the blonde now appropriately clothed and Marga put to bed on the main Reim ship, he saw his chance to approach the lad.

"Titus, can we take a walk on deck" The blonde turned to face him, softness ever present as he nodded. Leaving Kukulcan to watch after the young girl, the two headed up.

Considering the events over the last few days, the beauty of the ocean and night sky remained strong. Stars splayed out across the sky and moon offered some gentle ambiance as they two were quick to embrace. Warm hands snaking their way around each other, refusing to let go. Sphintus kept a hand on Titus' waist and back of his head while Titus elected to latch onto the back of his clothes. Silence remained uninterrupted as they desired to simply remember the feeling of being held. Allowing a few moments of tranquility, he pulled away.

"I was going to keep this… but now that you're here, it would look better back where it is supposed to be." He revealed the lone earring that Titus had always worn. It made the blonde blush thinking that the other had planned to keep it should he have no returned. He turned his head and let his lover put the earring back where it belonged. Tanned fingers lightly grazed his cheek before taking his chin to face the other. Titus paused, feeling the emotions bubble up and the regrets he had previously had time to think about.

"Sphin… I.. I'm sorry…" Tears revealed themselves, threatening to ruin the perfection of the Titus' face.

"You have no reason to be."

"N-no I should have told you. I should have gone to find you. You- You saw what was left. My body." The hurt made its presence known to the healer, who took the initiative to silence him with a kiss. Even his lips were still soft against his.

"I understand why you did it. Yes, I was hurt that you left without saying anything, but I would never have been angry. You only had so much time to act." Blue eyes softened at the voice seeking to ease his guilt.

"I-I thought you would be upset... But... I'm glad you aren't... Thank you." He softly smiled.

"What do you plan to do now?" Titus asked.

"Well... Since I'm done here, I would need to go back to Heliohapt for my family." Sphintus looked out at the sea, glistening in the moonlight. Titus fidgeted a little bit.

"I talked with Muu about it, but will you come with me? Back to Reim? I know it's a lot to ask, but I want you to co-" The magi was given little time to finish his statement as his love embraced his small body.

"You don't even have to ask. Of course, I will." Sphintus placed a kiss on his neck, receiving a hum in response.

"Besides you still owe me for saving your ass in the 5th district." He laughed as he pulled away. Titus pouted before it turned to a smirk.

"Well, what's say we forget what I owe you and you just become my private doctor."

"Private doctor to the Reim empire's magi? How is that an offer I could refuse? But, you know my family must move all the way to Reim, right?"

"I could surely arrange for your family to have a nice house in the capitol. You, however, get to live with me." Titus purred as he wrapped his arms around the healer, whose hand also went to hold the other.

"You are driving a hard bargain here."

"You would take it regardless."

"If it means getting to be with you, getting to touch you and hold you whenever I want. Yes, I would take it," He smiled. "We should go to bed, you have a lot of work as the new magi."

"As do you, doctor." It brought light to his eyes to hear his lover say it. The light that he would follow to the edge of the planet if it so chose to lead him there.

"Lead the way."

* * *

 **To contact me (if another way is needed) or see what I have done, here is how to find me. (SAME ICON)**

 **Tumblr: smolragebaby**

 **Instagram: smolragebaby**

 **YouTube: Palette Punks**


End file.
